


Child of the Mountain

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [78]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything associated with it.So here is another one, as always it just popped in there. Plot bunnies, eh? As this is fiction, I will be taking liberties, making shit up and so on and so forth. If you are offended or find my information, or lack thereof, bothersome, I apologize. Do enjoy if you can.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Kudos: 78





	Child of the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything associated with it. 
> 
> So here is another one, as always it just popped in there. Plot bunnies, eh? As this is fiction, I will be taking liberties, making shit up and so on and so forth. If you are offended or find my information, or lack thereof, bothersome, I apologize. Do enjoy if you can.

  
  


A quick spell showed Dumbledore and his companion, one Rubeus Hagrid, the current time and temperature. It was One in the afternoon, the sun was high and bright, but it was about twenty degrees... below zero. Hagrid was fine, his giant blood keeping him warm, and the snow around them was fine for him. He was in his normal ensemble of his overly large, overly pocketed coat, and he had lent one to Dumbledore (great man that he was). It had been shrunk for the older male, but still the man applied warming charms, liberally. It seemed every few hundred feet he had to reapply them, it was almost angering. However, they had to get to the top of the mountain, they needed to. 

  
  


An hour or so later, which for Dumbledore was about fifty warming charms and three refreshed oxygen charms, had them come to the doors of a large, but plain set of wooden doors. Dumbledore, puffing slightly, gestured to Hagrid and then the doors. Hagrid, understanding, raised his large, ham sized fist and knocked a few times. A minute went by before he knocked again, and then the doors opened. Peeking out from the small slit of opening was a middle-aged looking man, if his face and hands said anything about him. He had no hair, no facial hair, and minimal wrinkles. He tilted his head and held up a finger, the universal sign for 'give me just a moment', and then the doors closed. 

  
  


Dumbledore almost groaned at this, having to reapply the charms, only to pale softly as the charm did not stick. It fluttered around him for a moment before being absorbed right into the doors, the bubble-head charm around his head doing the same. He panicked for only a minute or so, breathing heavily, when the door opened again, a little wider this time. A man, about the same height as the one previous, but clearly older due to his expression and skin, gestured for the two of them to enter. Dumbledore almost sprinted in, and was pleasantly surprised to feel warmth, not to mention perfect air. Not thinned out in the slightest, that was good. 

  
  


"Can I help you, sirs?" The man asked, his voice aged but calm and warm. Hagrid glanced at Dumbledore, who managed to compose himself before nodding. 

  
  


"Yes, I am sure you can. There is a child here, who goes by the name of Harry Potter, and I am here to offer him a place at my school." Said Dumbledore, his eyes merrily twinkling, that grandfatherly tone in place as it always was. Especially with new people. 

  
  


"I am afraid you are mistaken, Sir. There are no children here by the name of Harry Potter. Perhaps, if you were to describe him, hmm? Bare in mind, sir, that we upon this mountain, within this monastery, have no hair upon our heads." The man said, still with a tone of warmth, hands gently crossed behind his back. 

  
  


"Ah, yes. Well... He would be turning eleven in the next month. July 31st. He has a set of green eyes, and more than likely vision problems due to the injury he sustained in his infantile stages." Said Dumbledore, trying to describe the boy. Without hair, no doubt as his father’s, he had few options. 

  
  


"Green eyes you say?" The old man asked, getting a nod from Dumbledore. "Vibrant green, almost alive themselves?" He said, getting another nod from Dumbledore, his own blue eyes sparkling. "Yes... yes I know this child. He goes by Emerald here. His eyes are as brilliant as his young mind. You wish to enroll him in this school of yours?" He asked, getting yet another nod from Dumbledore. 

  
  


"Hmmm... perhaps, we shall go ask him." The elderly man said, walking with Dumbledore and Hagrid down the halls once they entered the main building. They traveled in silence, save for the man getting the names of the two gentlemen he was traveling with. They came to a door with the picture of an emerald on it, and with a gentle knock entered. 

  
  


Sitting at a desk, writing upon a sheet of parchment, was a child who seemed about 11 or so, as Dumbledore predicted. He turned to look at the three men in his room and tilted his head quizzically. His eyes were those of his late mother, Lily, though they had their own liveliness to them as well. He put his pen down and turned, bowing respectfully to the elder monk. 

  
  


"Emerald, these gentlemen are here to offer you a place at a magical school." He said, gesturing to Hagrid and Dumbledore, the latter stepping up with a smile. 

  
  


"Hello my boy, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and I would indeed like to invite you to my school." Dumbledore said, taking out the letter addressed to the boy in front of him. Said boy took it and opened it, reading it over and looking at his Guru, with a tilt to his head. The man shrugged and they seemed to share a silent conversation, before he looked at Dumbledore. Harry, or Emerald as he preferred, nodded and signed out an acceptance of the opportunity. He handed it back to Dumbledore, though he took the list of things and the ticket for the train. 

  
  


"Ah, marvelous! I look forward to seeing you in my halls, my boy." Dumbledore said, and he smiled, turning to the Guru of the monastery. "He will, of course, be allowed to return during the summer months and the Yule holiday." Dumbledore told him, and the man nodded and then gestured for the three of them to leave the boy to his studies. After the door closed the man started walking again, and talking this time. 

  
  


"There will have to be a concession or two for Emerald, concerning his practices and beliefs." The man said, making Dumbledore nod almost absently. They walked to an office type room, though it was very relaxed. A wave of a wand from the man, a wand that Hagrid and Dumbledore didn't even see him pull, and a chair for the largest of the three appeared. After they sat the man leaned back in his chair and looked seriously at Dumbledore. 

  
  


"I read the list of required items while Emerald was writing his acceptance note, and I know for a fact that the uniform will not be purchased." He said, holding a hand up to stall any protests. "That is non-negotiable, it is part of our beliefs. Our clothing shows our lack of material wealth, our connection to the heightened state of enlightenment we wish to achieve." He said, Dumbledore sighing but nodding, that wouldn't be too bad. 

  
  


"He will get a wand, as it is that you wish for him, but we shall get locally." He said, and he sipped tea that had been brought for them, looking seriously at Dumbledore. "There is one final thing, and like his attire is completely non-negotiable. It is bound in magic, know this, Dumbledore." The man was very serious, and that got Dumbledore to sit up and speak. 

  
  


"Is it that serious, my good sir?" Dumbledore asked, tone not grave, but curious. The man nodded and spoke once more. 

  
  


"At the age of seven, as was his choice, he took upon the ritual and lifestyle of silence. The vow that is known throughout the world of our people. Seven years of silence of the voice." He put his hands together on the desk in front of him, face stoic and waiting for the response. 

  
  


"Silence?" Dumbledore asked, unbelieving, before he went on. "Magically silent for seven years? What... how will he communicate for his studies, and his peers?" He went on, mumbling softly to himself, the man before him speaking again. 

  
  


"Through gestures, and the written language. You are an aged wizard, Dumbledore, you know how serious a magical vow is." The man said, Dumbledore sighing and then perking up. 

  
  


"Many vows have stipulations, ways that they are to be circu-" Dumbledore started, but was interrupted. 

  
  


"I will not tell you if that is correct or not, Dumbledore, this is how it is. You can either discuss it with your colleagues, or Emerald can remain here and learn as he has been, perhaps even visit another institution that does not care that he does not communicate in a conventional manner." The elder monk said, shrugging as if it was as simple as that, which it was. 

  
  


"Very well... so be it. I will speak with my professors. Mr. Po- Excuse me, Mr. Emerald will be there on September first then?" Dumbledore asked, getting a nod in return from the man. He nodded and then rose, sighing softly. "May I call upon my familiar so that this trip is far less... taxing? I am not as young as I used to be." He said, smiling genially. 

  
  


"By all means, please." The older man said, leaning back. 

  
  


"Fawkes!" Dumbledore called for, smiling as the trill of brilliance preceded the equally brilliant flashing of the entering phoenix. "Ah, welcome my friend. If you would be so kind as to return me and Hagrid to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked his phoenix, getting a trill of agreement before the two men bid the monk farewell and left. 

  
  


~CotM~

  
  


Dumbledore sat behind his desk in his office, a table set up in front of it where the rest of the faculty sat. They were just waiting for Argus now, and he could tell Minerva was getting agitated at being made to wait. Albus had to agree with her, seeing as this was a monthly thing, Argus knew to be here on time. The door opened and the haggard old squib came in, taking a seat and then picking up Ms. Norris into his lap. 

  
  


"Good, we are all here. As it is August, I would like to of course go over the plan for the new first years. " Dumbledore said, and then paused, holding a hand up when chatter started. "I am aware we do this every year, but the year we missed it it was rather bothersome until October came around." That quieted everyone down, and they started going over the monotonous, but required, question and answer session for each member of the faculty. This went on for at least an hour before Dumbledore took a deep breath.

  
  


"We are going to have an interesting next four years or so, and I must let you all know that there were some... concessions that had to be made for an upcoming student." He said, looking around at everyone. 

  
  


"For the love of Merlin, Albus, is this suspense really necessary?" Minerva asked, huffing as she had just spent a whole week introducing muggle-born to the world of magic. Not that she was upset by it, but there were quite a few this year.

  
  


"My apologies, Minerva, you are correct." He smiled at her, then turned to the rest of the faculty. "Mr. Potter will be joining us, and there are some interesting circumstances for his arrival." Dumbledore said, and as he was about to speak again he heard a scoff from Severus. 

  
  


"Not even here yet and he is going to be catered to. Surprising it took so long, probably as arrogant as his father." Snape said, with not even at attempt to hold in his disdain. "What is it, hmm? A private room? A house elf to serve him?" He spoke bitterly, grumbling gently. 

  
  


"Severus! Calm your tone, or do not speak at all." Said Dumbledore, surprising everyone present. “If you were to gaze upon the term ‘humble’ in the dictionary, you would no doubt see Mr. Potter, and that of his people.” He said, calming softly and then leaning back. 

  
  


“What are the concessions, Albus?” Prof. Flitwick asked, and Dumbledore smiled softly at his old friend. 

  
  


“Mr. Potter, or as he prefers, Emerald, is a member of a sect of Tibetan monks, high in the Himalayan mountains.” Dumbledore started. “His robes are not to be changed, as it would go against his beliefs, as they show material possession.” He continued. “That itself is not an issue… however the last part is.” He said, sighing before going on. “Upon his seventh birthday he took a vow, and it was stressed that it was a  _ magical _ vow, of silence.” He finished, and it was Filius that spoke up. 

  
  


“Those monks take their vows seriously, Albus…” Flitwick said, stroking his chin and then shrugging with a smile. “Ah, oh well. I get to brush up on my sign language.” He said, and then he leaned back. “I suggest the rest of you learn a few things, yourselves, I won’t mind teaching.” He said, a wide grin on his face. 

  
  


“How is he to speak spells to learn them, Albus?” Minerva asked, and a few teachers nodded, it was a good question. Dumbledore hummed and then glanced at Filius, who seemed to know the answer. 

  
  


“Magic, Minerva, allows for wondrous things.” Filius started. “It understands he cannot speak, to call upon its aid, so it would allow him to cast wordlessly.” He said, causing a few of them to mumble lightly. “He will still, no doubt, still need to practice repetition to get spells down, as students must, but he will do so with no words, and have just a bit of a head start in his learning.” He finished, and Minerval leaned back with a thoughtful hum.

  
  


“It will be a challenge, surely, but it is not something that is out of our abilities.” Dumbledore said, sitting up and smiling. “We are faculty and staff of one of the most premier schools in the world, we can do this.” He said, smiling gently, those in front of him in various stages of an ego boost, except one man… who seemed to be always frowning. That was just how Argus was, unfortunately. 

  
  


~CotM~

  
  


Harry opened his eyes when he heard his compartment door close, looking up at the newcomer and tilting his head when she turned and shrieked softly. He smiled softly and she huffed, hand over her chest from the fright. 

  
  


“You could have said something, you know!” The dark skinned, curly haired witch said, causing Harry to shake his head. “What do you mean, no?” She asked, hands on her hips, and he gestured to his throat. She gasped softly, and sat opposite of him. “You’re mute?” She asked, a little softer. 

  
  


Harry signed something, and she blinked softly, before she frowned. 

  
  


“I don’t understand sign language.” She said, and he took out a piece of paper, writing on it. 

  
  


_ “I took a vow of silence, my name is Harry Potter, but I prefer Emerald. My Guru gave me the name because of my eyes.” _ He wrote, and she gasped before she looked up at him, then his forehead, where a scar there was not. 

  
  


“Well, my name is Hermione Granger.” Hermione started, shaking his hand softly. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Emerald. I’ve read all about you… but it seems that they have been very wrong.” She said, and he smiled and nodded. “Could you teach me sign language? It would be far easier to communicate with you like that.” She said, and he smiled, before nodding and starting to teach her the basics. 

  
  


By the time they got to Hogwarts Hermione could hold a semi-decent conversation with Emerald, and she was well on her way to learning a delightful new skill. He had explained that his robes were not to be changed, and she was glad she had already gotten into her robes, being as eager as she had been that morning. He took a few deep breaths when they stepped out into the cool, September air of Scotland. It was warm, for him at least, as his body was used to the cold of his mountain home. 

  
He walked with Hermione, signing with her, and when she didn’t know the right word, she spoke, and he taught her or wrote his response. It wasn’t too bad, but it was a bit clumsy as they were walking, and there were a few students who were surprised at the signing. Most of the time magicals were given means to talk with they were mute, perhaps the boy had been damaged too much. 

  
  


“Oy, mate.” Came a voice from beside Emerald and Hermione, causing them to turn. There was a dark skinned boy standing there, and he signed to Emerald. “ _ Are you deaf?” _ He asked, and Emerald smiled but shook his head, Hermione answering for him. 

  
  


“No, he’s a monk. He took a vow of silence.” The young witch said, and the boy nodded before extending his hand. 

  
  


“Dean Thomas. My uncle is deaf, learned over the last few years to sign.” He said, and then the three of them got into a boat shortly after, Dean helping Hermione learn as well. It was good to make friends, the three mused to themselves. 

  
  


The children, after the boat trip, were escorted to be sorted, and they all waited their turn to sit under the singing hat. Much to Emerald’s delighted surprise, his name was called when they got to the ‘E’s, by the hat particularly, making Prof. McGonagall blink in her own surprise. 

  
  


“Mr. Emerald, if you please.” The hat said, and Emerald went up, sitting on the stool after putting the hat on his head. It took a few moments, the hat humming and muttering to himself, before he called out: 

“Hufflepuff!” 

There was applause from the house of badgers, and then he went over and sat down, nodding to them and smiling. He watched the rest of the sorting, seeing Hermione go to Ravenclaw, and Dean go to Gryffindor. Dumbledore said nothing but a greeting to the students, and then the feast began. Emerald’s housemates found out quickly about his silence, and they all vowed themselves to learn sign language for their housemate. 

  
  


After the meal Dumbledore gave his greetings and announcements, and then a grave warning for something on the third floor corridor. Emerald frowned, singing a question if he was serious, and the one person nearest to him that could understand, giving him an affirmative response. He scoffed softly, shaking his head, before he got up with his housemates. 

  
The dorms were in the lower areas of the castle, but they were so warm and inviting. Their head of house, Pomona Sprout, was a rotund woman with the exuberance of a woman half her age. 

  
  


“Greetings to all my new 'Puffs, and welcome back to all my old badgers.” Prof. Sprout said, beaming at everyone. “This is our tower, for the next seven years your home. Treat your fellow Hufflepuffs like your family. Quarrel like them, laugh like them, but ultimately love like them. Never be afraid to come to me, or one of the Prefects with questions, or concerns, or just to talk.” She said, smiling before gesturing to Emerald to come to her. 

  
  


“This, everyone, is Emerald.” Prof. Sprout started. “He is not mute through harm, but through choice. He is a…” She paused, trailing, and Emerald wrote something and showed her. “Tibetan monk. He took a vow of silence, a magical vow.” She said, and there were nods and hums. “Be patient, because we would all be the same for you if you were in the position. Now, it’s late, and though we have tomorrow off… its best we get to sleep.” She said, before she shooed everyone off, smiling at Emerald as he made his way up to the dorm, he was going to be an interesting child, to say the least. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As with the last snippet I posted, I had Plans for this one. Unfortunately, once more, the muse is fickle and bothersome. Regardless, I hope it can be enjoyed, read and review please. As always, my ideas are up for adoption if anyone wants, all I ask is for credit. Ciao!


End file.
